Primera Cita
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traducción.De Smellslikechidna. Todos los obtaculos que puede haber entre Ash Ketchum y su objetivo: Tener una cita con Misty.


**#Primera Cita #**

"**Creo que voy a vomitar"**

"**Si. Que buena idea. Hazlo y luego bésala con los restos en tu boca"**

"**NO VOY A BESAR A NADIE"** Brock suspiro y le paso una corbata a Ash. Este la miro asqueado. **"Y NO voy a usar esto" Miro su traje prestado una vez mas "¿Porque necesito un traje si solo vamos a ir al cine?"**

La puerta se abrió como si hubiera estado ensayado, y Tracey asomo la cabeza con una cámara, tomo una foto y luego le mostró el pulgar a Brock. Ash los miro.

"**Fotografía"** Dijo Tracey con tranquilidad, deslizando la correa de la cámara en su brazo y balanceándola casualmente. **"Ah, vamos. Esta es la ÚNICA vez que te veremos así. Es todo un momento Kodak"** Le sonrió divertido a la cara de Ash.

"**¿No podían esperar hasta que me _case_?.¡Van a hacer que llegue tarde!"** Salió corriendo, agarrando un par de jeans y una camisa verde oscuro del armario antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Brock se volvió hacia Tracey **"TENEMOS que copiar esta foto"**

"**¿Chantaje?"**

"**Por supuesto"**

"**PUEDO escucharlos desde aquí"** Exclamo con fuerza Ash desde el baño, antes de que gritara, y se oyera el ruido de una cerámica al romperse. **"Owwww"**

Brock se acerco y murmuro maternalmente, golpeando la puerta del baño **"Ash ¿_Qué_ te dije acerca de ponerte los pantalones _después_ de que te pusiste los zapatos?"**

Tracey meneo la cabeza, divertido **"Tu eres mas su madre que su madre" **

_In the car, I just can't wait_

_(En el auto, no puedo esperar)_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_(A recogerte en nuestra primera cita)_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_(¿Esta bien si tomo tu mano?)_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_(Esta mal si pienso que bailar es patético)_

Muy bien, muy bien. Solo estaba... retrasado 20 minutos. No es gran cosa, siempre podía culpar al transito entre Pallet Town y Cerulean City. Que era espantoso, gracias a que un grupo de animales del zoológico había decidido correr en estampida en la autopista principal justo en las afueras de Viridian City. Lo que _no podía _explicar era el enorme chichón rosado en su frente que desacomodaba su flequillo. O el hecho de que su nariz estaba chorreando por las flores que ocupaban todo el asiento trasero de su auto, obligado a llevarlas por Brock. Bueno, talvez _podía_ explicar eso, pero como explicar que el frente de sus mejores jeans estaban mojados por un lavabo roto y no por incontinencia? No había _manera_ de que ella acepte eso, por lo que Ash estaba intentando manejar con el calentador del auto encendido dirigido a el, lo que no ayudaba a su nariz.

Aunque, solo era una película ¿Cierto? Ellos solo iban a ver una película como mejores amigos -mejores amigos en una cita, claro. ¿_Por qué_ fue y se lo preguntó? Estaba bien para ellos ser solo amigos – nadie salía lastimado excepto cuando el abría su bocota demasiado a menudo. Pero noooo, Ash Ketchum tenia que ir, abrir su bocota _una vez mas_ y decirle que le gustaba. G_ustaba_ en serio. Y ahora se encontraban yendo al cine. Se sentía como un adolescente. Bueno, como un adolescente mas joven. Mientras Brock le seguía recordando que no tendría 20 hasta dentro de cuatro meses y 21 hasta dentro de 16. Su mente seguía volviendo al hecho de que esto _era_ una _cita_. Su _primera_ cita desde _siempre_. ¡¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera!.¿Debería agarrarla de la mano?.¿Tenia que tener una chaqueta y ponérsela como en las películas?. Una horrible idea lo sobrecogió - ¿No iba a tener que hablarle en francés, o si?. Lo único que Ash sabia decir en francés era pedir grandes cantidades de alcohol. Hey, tenia diecinueve años; era legal. En las Islas Orange.

¿Iba a tener que bailar? _Solo_ iban al cine, pero quizás las citas tuvieran reglas especiales o algo así.

Por supuesto, sabia que estaba entrando en pánico. E hiperventilándose. Y viendo hermosas luces rojas y azules en el espejo retrovisor, y –Oh, por favor _no..._

Con un extra de 10 minutos agregado a su retraso, una malhumorada oficial Jenny y una multa de ¥2000 por conducir de forma imprudente (Exceso de velocidad, pasar tres semáforos en rojo y asustar una Anaconda) Ash piso fuertemente el acelerador, gimoteo cuando la inercia hizo que su ya molesto estomago se le saliera a una milla de su panza, y condujo como Psyduck. No, en serio _condujo_ como Psyduck; Como esa vez, el verano pasado, en que el pobre Psyduck se había quedado encerrado en el jeep nuevo de Brock y lo envió a una tumba acuática. Maldiciendo a toda ancianita en un Mini, Ash condujo a Cerulean City a impresionante velocidad, agachado contra el volante, y agarrando con tanta fuerza la palanca de cambios que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

Algo de su stress se fue cuando vio el enorme letrero azul y blanco que decía 'Bienvenido a Cerulean City – Una Misteriosa Aura Azul la Rodea'. Por supuesto, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que las indicaciones para llegar al gimnasio de Cerulean estaban junto al teléfono.

En su casa.

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_(Te gusta mi estúpido cabello?)_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_(Te imaginas que no sabia que usar)_

_I'm just scared of what you think_

_()Me asusta lo que piensas)_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_(Me pones tan nervioso que en realidad no puedo comer)_

Tres peatones, el Equipo Rocket, una monja y una cabra parlante después, Ash finalmente encontró el estacionamiento. Tropezando con una baldosa suelta, logro hacer su camino hasta la puerta azul, golpeo tres veces y espero un nano-segundo antes que la puerta fuera abierta.

Daisy, Violet, y Lily, apiladas una sobre otra, lo miraron. Ash sintió como un sudor nervioso resbalaba por su cuello. **"Um… ¿Hola… Daisy, Lily, um, Violet?"**, dijo educadamente, antes de darse cuenta que estaba agarrando maniáticamente la palanca de cambios con su mano izquierda. Sonriendo con nerviosismo, trago saliva, tiró el pedazo de plástico en un arbusto cercano y se alisó la camisa. **"Um, ¿Esta Misty?"** Riéndose tontamente, se apartaron de la entrada en una brisa de varios perfumes que el asumió haber sido agradables alguna vez, pero todos juntos chocaban de manera horrible, recordando a Ash mas a pescado podrido que a lo que sea que hayan sido en realidad. Una vez que sus sentidos se aclararon del sushi pasado, miro arriba, y esquivo apenas una sartén que iba dirigida a su cabeza y que todavía contenía algo que podrían haber sido salchichas o un omelet, e instantáneamente pensó en Misty – nadie podría _jamás_ cocinar tan mal como ella.

Y luego fue aplastado. **"¡Idiota!"** grito Misty, aunque el podía decir que estaba de buen humor comparada con la sartén voladora. **"¡Pensé que me habías dejado plantada!"** Él negó con la cabeza.

"**Nah, solo me retrase. El trafico y demás"** Le contesto con facilidad, esperando no tener que entrar en detalles sobre el elefante que intento limpiarse la nariz/ trompa con sus limpiaparabrisas.

Ella se aparto y lo revisó; él hizo lo mismo. Estaba bonita. Bonita era una subestimación, pero que jamas se diga que Ash Ketchum era romántico. Ella tenia el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, usaba un vestido en batik de breteles finos que hacia juego con sus ojos y -_¡¿Brillitos!_ Mirándola con atención, estaba cubierta con ellos. Ewwww... Los brillitos eran cosa de chicas... Ick.

"**Um, ¿Ash?"** El la miro.**"¿Porque hay una flor en tu pelo?"** Le pregunto divertida, antes de sacársela de la cabeza. Él le sonrió inocentemente.

"**¿Para ti?"**

_Let's go!_

_(Vamos!)_

_Don't wait_

_(No esperes)_

_This night's almost over…_

_(La noche casi termina)_

_Honest_

_(Honestamente)_

_Let's make_

_(hagamos que)_

_This night last forever_

_(Esta noche dure para siempre)_

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamás)_

_Let's make this last forever_

_(Hagamos que esto dure para siempre)_

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamás)_

_Let's make this last forever!_

_(Hagamos que esto dure para siempre)_

Ash se ubico en su lugar de forma extraña –balanceando el abrigo de Misty, un balde de pochoclo y una bebida fría congelada era algo con lo que hasta superman tendría problemas, y – santo Ho-oh, ¡ese vestido era _corto_! Maldición... una vez que ella estuviera sentada el NO soltaría su abrigo por nada. Los brillitos seguían destellando en la media luz y de repente se dio cuenta que ellos estaban en la fila de atrás. Esto se ponía mejor y mejor... ¿Era su corazón lo que latía? Oh cielos, oh cielos, las luces estaban siendo apagadas y solo quedaban ella, él y algunos otros, distribuidos alrededor del enorme anfiteatro, mientras la pantalla se encendía y la algo mundana conversación que estaban teniendo por los nervios se terminaba.

**Esto.**

**Era. **

**El.**

**Infierno.**

La peor película desde, bueno, _siempre_, y el estaba atrapada, con sus piernas cruzadas en las mas variadas direcciones porque se moría de ganas de ir al baño y ella se negaba a dejarlo ir en caso de que se perdiera las partes buenas. Que eran inexistentes. La película era horrible, pero ahí estaba ella, prácticamente llorando porque algún sujeto le había disparado a otro sujeto y ahora el herido estaba teniendo una conversación completamente trillada con la heroína.

Yyyyy... estaba muerto. Y Misty estaba devastada. En serio. Hace un rato estaba sollozando en su abrigo, y ahora estaba enterrada en el. Él la miro incrédulo, pero... odiaba ver a una chica llorar, así que... Oh _Dios_ , ¿Cómo era que hacían esto en la televisión? De manera incomodo levanto un brazo de donde sus manos estaban firmemente aferradas a su regazo, yyyyyy... de manera incomoda lo maniobro contra el muro de la sala, dejándolo caer, casi casualmente, encima de sus hombros; suspirando con alivio cuando ella no se giro con un mazo. Contra su brazo, ella se sentía... bien...

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_(Cuando sonries, me derrito por dentro)_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_(No merezco ni un minuto de tu tiempo)_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_(De verdad deseo que solo fueramos tu y yo)_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_(Estoy celoso de todos los demás en la habitación)_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_(Por favor, no me mires con esos ojos)_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_(Por favor, no insinúes que eres capaz de mentir)_

_I dread to think of our very first kiss_

_(Me aterra pensar en nuestro primer beso)_

_I talked to Dad – I'm probably gonna miss!_

_(Hable con papá – Probablemente me voy a equivocar)_

Gracias Dios por la pequeña misericordia. Ella dejó de llorar, aunque todavía no había intentado mover su brazo. Su corazón ahora le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y podía sentir que sus mejillas ardían por el sonrojo. También se sentía muy, muy extraño. Tenia su brazo alrededor de una chica, en un lugar publico. ¿qué estaba mal con él?. Pero estaba cómodo así, en una extraña paradoja.

Ella estaba ahí, y también él, y por primera vez esa noche, los saltos de su estomago habían disminuido. Oh santo señor, ella le puso la cabeza en el brazo –sus ojos estaban mas abiertos que platos, y tanto el ritmo de su corazón como el de su respiración se habían incrementado. De todos modos, esto era una cita, así que se suponía que pasara, ¿no? ¿Entonces que tenia que hacer ahora? Debería poner su cabeza en la de ella, o... tenia que poner sus apuestas en esos programas de amor adolescente que estuvo obligado a mirar un sábado después de los dibujos animados. Muy lentamente, inclino su cuello hacia ella, y -¿Cómo logran hacerlo los demás? Su cabello le hacia cosquillas y olía a algo femenino que no podía reconocer, pero que le gustaba, y... ella seria una buena almohada...arrugo su nariz, acercándola mas hacia el con su brazo, dejándose controlar por algo que no era su mente, quien estaba mas ocupada intentando reconocer lo que sea que tuviera en el cabello que parecía intoxicarlo tan de repente. No era frutilla –Eso seria muy cliché, era dulce y picante al mismo tiempo.

La sintió acurrucarse en su asiento contra el, y él cedió su aferramiento en el apoyabrazos opuesto, casi inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero sabiendo que quería hacerlo, porque ella le gustaba, y gustaba de estar así de juntos, aunque _fuera _cosa de chicas y romántico, y básicamente enfermizo. La envolvió con su brazo, así ambos estaban alrededor de su pecho y cintura, y exhaló, suspirando, con una pequeña sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

_Let's go!_

_(Vamos!)_

_Don't wait_

_(No esperes)_

_This night's almost over…_

_(La noche casi termina)_

_Honest_

_(Honestamente)_

_Let's make_

_(hagamos que)_

_This night last forever_

_(Esta noche dure para siempre)_

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamas)_

_Let's make this last forever_

_(Hagamos que esto dure para siempre)_

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamas)_

_Let's make this last forever!_

_(Hagamos que esto dure para siempre)_

Okay, okay, la película habia terminado y el seguía abrazándola. Las luces estaban encendidas, los asistentes estaba limpiando los restos de pochoclo y los vasos de bebidas, todos habían salido ya – todos menos ellos, claro, pero Ash no se _quería _mover. La película había terminado –lo que era un regalo del Cielo, pero el la estaba _abrazando_, y ella era tibia y suave y femenina y olía a cerezas y algo mas – ¿canela? Era linda para abrazar. Buen Myuu, ¿En que _estaba_ pensando? Esta era una _chica_. Esto era una _cita_. Y aun peor -¡Esto era _romance_!. ¡Ewww!

Afuera estaba oscuro, pero la noche era tibia, y el Gimnasio de Cerulean City no estaba _tan_ lejos, así que… nada como un lindo paseo por el parque ¿Verdad? Idea de ella, por supuesto. Pero si eso la hacia feliz, y él adoraba cuando ella le sonreía en vez de fruncirle el ceño, entonces...

El parque estaba preciosamente iluminado por luces enredadas en los árboles como serpientes, la fuente en el centro brillaba con su luz y era fragante por las flores de verano que eran una agonía para su nariz, pero la hacían feliz, y ella tenia su brazo en el de él, y caminaba muy junto a el, hablando animadamente cobre algo que Psyduck había hecho el otro día que envolvía jalea, un aro de goma y una salchicha. El le sonrió tiernamente, acomodando sus brazo alrededor de su cintura en vez de en su hombro. Parecía encajar en sus curvas, y ella sonrió, caminando tan cerca suyo que parecían uno en vez de dos. Algunos brillitos que de alguna forma se le habían transferido brillaban en las suaves luces de l parque, pensó que brillaban mejor en ella.

Esto no estaba tan mal, esta noche., y Ash el Anti-romántico repentinamente desapareció en paz. Él, tan patético como sonaba, no quería volver a Pallet Town solo. Ash odiaba admitirlo, pero se encontró volviéndose con rapidez en un patético romántico.

_Let's go!_

_(Vamos!)_

_Don't wait_

_(No esperes)_

_This night's almost over…_

_(La noche casi termina)_

_Honest_

_(Honestamente)_

_Let's make_

_(hagamos que)_

_This night last forever_

_(Esta noche dure para siempre)_

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamas)_

_Let's make this last forever_

_(Hagamos que esto dure para siempre)_

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamas)_

_Let's make this last forever!_

_(Hagamso que esto dure para siempre)_

Se detuvieron en la entrada de su casa y se miraron incómodos. Ella sonrió y el sonrió con su mueca habitual. **"Um, la pase muy bien esta noche,"** Comenzó ella; el asintió.

"**Si, um, yo también…"** Accedió, extrañando la sensación de su cintura en su brazo, mientras ella lo miraba de frente, con las mejillas brillando ante el farol de la calle. ¿Ahora que? ¿Que se suponía que hiciera al final de la cita? ¿ Besarla? ¿O algo mas? Brock le habia dicho que hiciera lo primero, pero la idea de Brock de una primera cita, era ir a un club de Strippers en Saffron City. Aunque se besaban en las películas, así que…

Ella miro alrededor de repente, incomoda, y el supo que era el beso… Noto la cortina de la habitación principal moviéndose, y repentinamente se sintió muy tímido. **"Um…"** comenzó, buscándola con la mirada; ella hizo lo mismo…

Y…

Bingo.

Nunca había besado a una chica antes, pero definitivamente quería hacerlo otra vez después de esto. Sus labios eran tan suaves contra los suyos tas rígidos, y sus ojos cerrados, mientas contenía la respiración-

Ella le sonrió de forma bellamente cuando se separaron **"Buenas noches, Ash"** dijo con dulzura, antes de abrir la puerta, entrando y cerrando con suavidad. Él se quedo mirando idiotamente al vacío por un momento, antes de girarse , recuperando su palanca de cambios de entre el arbusto de flores, y moviendo su brazo hacia abajo en un movimiento fluido, siseando un **"¡Siii!"**antes de volver al auto.

¡Si podía acostumbrarse a esto!.

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamas)_

_Let's make this last forever_

_(Hagamos que esto dure para siempre)_

_Forever, and ever_

_(Por siempre jamas)_

_Let's make this last forever!_

_(Hagamos que esto dure para siempre)_

La puerta se cerro con suavidad, y por un breve momento, Misty se apoyo en ella, antes de dar un paso y llevando su brazo abajo **"¡Sí!"**

Nota de autor: Okay, es basura, pero me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Sean amables ¿Si?. Estoy bajo mucho stress – esto era solo para aliviar un poco de ese stress y bloqueo de escritor.

¡Por favos manden Review!

**Kaz**

Pokemon es © de Nintendo, y otros muchos mas, y el fic original es © de Kaz / smellslikechidna

Yo solo traduzco sin obtener ganancia alguna.

_Nota de traductor._

Espero que les guste este fic. Hace mas de un año que estaba traducido, pero primero tuve que esperar el permiso del autor (todas mis traducciones son legales) y luego no recordaba donde tenia el archivo (quien conozca mi carácter tan "ordenado" va a entender) Pero al fin lo encontré. Disfrútenlo.

**Sumi-chan**: Te lo dedico con mucho cariño, que hace mil años que me lo venís pidiendo.

_**Laberinto de Cristal.**_


End file.
